


【水仙铁】重生『二』-白罐xMCU

by maomixs



Category: Marvel (House of M), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomixs/pseuds/maomixs
Summary: 【食用指南】1.白罐铁 X MCU铁，水仙铁注意。2.巨OOC，时间线定在复四铁人打响指后。3.私设及其他更改地方随着剧情发展逐步解开。*为了区分，白罐为“安东尼”，MCU铁为“托尼”。——让他们来一场别开生面的重生。





	【水仙铁】重生『二』-白罐xMCU

【水仙铁】重生『二』  
  
【食用指南】  
  
1.白罐铁 X MCU铁，水仙铁注意。  
2.巨OOC，时间线定在复四铁人打响指后。  
3.私设及其他更改地方随着剧情发展逐步解开。  
*为了区分，白罐为“安东尼”，MCU铁为“托尼”。  
  
——让他们来一场别开生面的重生。  
  
///  
  
  
在安东尼的住处修养了一个月后，托尼总算是弄明白了另一个世界自己在人们心中的定位。  
强大、任性、有钱、善良，是个英雄，也是个自大狂（这个是托尼经过一个月相处总结出来的）。  
善良这一点，说实话托尼从第一眼看到他开始就没从他身上感受出来，特别是他的共生铠甲，简直像是某家品牌的蓝牙音箱的翻版，所以托尼延续了在他那个世界的习惯，给安东尼取了个小绰号——小蓝牙——小音箱也行。  
安东尼每次听到这个称呼，笑容就会变得十分危险，以至于托尼只能悻悻地把后面的话吞下去，装作自己什么都没说。  
一个月前虽然安东尼说想试一试“和自己做爱”的感觉，但是实质上对托尼没有任何行动，让托尼总算是松了一口气。  
伤养地七七八八了，托尼开始认真思考另一件事情，那就是如何回他的宇宙？  
不出意外，他在他原来的世界肯定是已经被收拾收拾火化了，指不定那些人还要穿着黑西装黑礼服，红着眼睛把带着花圈的骨灰或者方舟反应炉放进河里，上面还写着：“托尼·斯塔克，有一颗温暖的心。”  
托尼为自己的想法感到一丝好笑，但是他努力了一下，嘴角却僵硬着无法上扬。  
墓碑上呢？  
托尼双眸有些虚无地盯着空中的一点，内心不禁想。  
那上面会写什么？  
一个好父亲、一个拯救世界的英雄？  
纷杂的思绪萦绕在他的脑海心头，让他难得有几分惆怅地叹了口气。  
那个世界的托尼，已经不存在了。  
那他又为什么会出现在另一个平行宇宙中呢？  
即使托尼不喜欢阴谋论，此时此刻也不得不思考这其中有没有什么惊天的大阴谋在酝酿。  
一个已经死了的人，为什么会被带到一个平行宇宙。  
左思右想没有结果，托尼抬手敲了敲自己的房门，道：“小蓝牙，开个门，我想出去逛一圈。”  
一个月来，托尼没出过一次门，除了身体因素以外，还有安东尼不让他出门的原因。  
这个地方没有人工智能，安东尼自负到把自己变成了人工智能，连接大厦的系统。  
托尼对此表示，安东尼真是一个疯子。  
“你想去哪儿？”门旁边的语音孔传出安东尼没有情绪的声音，似乎只是例行公事一般地询问。  
“……不知道，还没有想好。”托尼顿了一下：“总之我想出去，毕竟我在你家已经闷了一个月了。”  
安东尼似乎在思考着什么，然后道：“可以。但是我要跟着你。”  
“无所谓。”托尼道。  
“咔哒”一声，托尼面前的门就被打开了。  
随着托尼的脚步移动，不断有门打开关上，直到到达大门口，托尼看到了一身正装满脸笑容的安东尼，斜靠着门看着托尼。  
托尼有些怪异地皱了皱眉，总感觉这场景就跟老公等妻子化妆好出门一样。  
呸，他在想什么呢。托尼面无表情地唾弃了自己一下，就算是这样也应该是自己是老公。  
托尼随着安东尼上了一辆停在门口的跑车，在托尼三番五次的要求下，安东尼才不爽地降下车窗。  
“你就真的不在意让别人知道有两个托尼·斯塔克？”托尼皱眉看着他。  
“不在意。”安东尼轻松地转了下方向盘：“这里的人对我都以神一般看待，即使多了一个和我相似的人，也会认为这是我的机器人。”  
“把机器人做成自己的样子？”托尼嗤笑了一声：“这还真像是你能做出来的事情。”  
“你现在坐在我的车上。”安东尼面色不善地看着前面的路，转方向盘的动作都多了几分咬牙切齿的意味：“说话小心点。”  
“怎么？”托尼半分不惧，蜜糖色的眼眸从挡风玻璃上直视安东尼蓝色的眼睛：“你会把我丢出去吗？”  
安东尼转向的动作一顿，险些与旁边的车辆发生擦碰。  
旁边车主摇下了车窗，盯着这辆车看起来就要开骂，结果他看清楚车辆的车型后，立刻油门一踩窜出去老远，原本脱口要出的话语被自己硬生生憋了回去。  
开玩笑，那辆车来刮一下自己，可能反而可能要他来赔钱，这么贵的车，卖了他都买不起。  
托尼注视着仓皇而逃的车主，刚准备啧啧两声怼安东尼两句，转头却被按在了车窗上。  
“喂！你！”托尼看着近在咫尺的脸，皱了皱眉：“这里是公路！你就把车停在这里？！”  
“你关注的是这个吗？”安东尼一只手压着他的肩膀，把他轻松地压制在车窗上，另一只手抬起托尼的下巴，让他直视自己的眼睛。  
周围经过的车子鸣笛不断，几乎都是险险地绕过了这辆车，然后感叹一句还好没撞上。  
托尼想推开安东尼，却发现自己根本就推不动这个人。  
“你想干什么？”托尼听着车笛声，有些心烦意乱地问：“麻烦快点。”  
托尼无所谓地态度让本来不打算做什么的安东尼缓缓勾出了一个恶劣的微笑：“你说我想干什么？”  
托尼看着他越来越靠近的脸，瞪着眼睛愣是没闭上，他不相信安东尼对着和自己一模一样的脸能下得去口。  
事实证明，安东尼是个不折不扣的疯子。  
被安东尼吻上的时候，托尼的大脑当场宕机。  
另一个平行宇宙的自己，好变态啊……  
“闭上眼。”安东尼缓慢舔吻着他的唇，舌头并没有伸进去。  
命令式的语气让托尼条件反射闭上了眼睛，反应过来不对劲时却被安东尼用手覆住了。  
黑暗让人类的感官变得敏感，唇上的触感让托尼不禁皱紧了眉头。  
他都忘记了挣扎。  
安东尼看着他这么乖的样子，舌头灵活地窜入了他的口腔，与另一条舌头共舞。  
缺氧让托尼眉头皱的更紧了，随后又被覆在眼睛上的手的掌心揉开。  
这就像一道防线被揉开了一般，浑身紧绷的托尼力气忽然一泄，险些摔下座位。  
安东尼捞住托尼，细密的吻逐渐转移到了他的耳朵，灵活的舌头刺探进耳洞，让此时感官敏感的托尼浑身一颤，险些发出呻吟。  
安东尼轻咬着他的耳垂，把他圆润的耳垂含入口中不断吸允，就像是能吸出来什么似地吃的津津有味。  
托尼曲起手指手抵住唇，喉咙深处的呻吟几乎快要溢出来。  
耳垂被吸允地几乎可以滴出血，与另一只色差极大。  
托尼咬住手指，不让自己发出声，却反而被托尼钻了空子，手指顺着空隙插进了托尼的口中，几乎顶到喉咙口。  
托尼“唔”了一声，眼睛上的手转移到了口中，却丝毫没让他觉得感受。  
安东尼一边在他口中用两只手指抽插，一边用舌头在他的耳蜗戳刺。  
双重而又细密微小的刺激让托尼几乎要哭出来，这感觉实在是太难受了，让他根本没有办法控制住自己。  
“咚咚。”  
敲窗声打断了他们的感情交流，托尼一个激灵险些咬到安东尼的手指。  
安东尼直起身，目光暧昧地在托尼脸上流转了一下，然后抽出纸慢慢擦掉手上的和托尼嘴巴耳朵周围的唾液。  
“请下车配合调查。”外面声音响起，严肃又严厉。  
而托尼此时此刻满脑子都是：他竟然对自己有感觉。  
  
—TBC—


End file.
